kingdomofnewangliafandomcom-20200213-history
Constitutional Monarchies
A Constitutional Monarchy, or a Limited Monarchy, is a form of constitutional government, wherein either an elected or hereditary monarch is the head of state, unlike in an absolute monarchy, wherein the king or the queen is the sole source of political power, as he or she is not legally bound by the national constitution. The constitutional monarchy's government and its law are the government and the law of a limited monarchy. Most constitutional monarchies have a parliamentary system (Australia, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Malaysia Netherlands, Norway, Spain, Sweden, New Zealand, Japan, Thailand, United Kingdom) in which the monarch is the head of state, but a directly- or indirectly-elected prime minister is head of government. Although contemporary constitutional monarchies mostly are representative, constitutional democratic monarchies, have co-existed with fascist and quasi-fascist constitutions (Italy, Japan, Spain) and with military dictatorships (Thailand). 'Constitutional Monarchies and Absolute Monarchies' 'Constitutional Monarchy in the European Tradition' In Britain, the Glorious Revolution of 1688 led to a constitutional monarchy restricted by laws such as the Bill of Rights 1689 and the Act of Settlement 1701. Constitutional monarchy occurred in continental Europe after the French revolution. General Napoleon Bonaparte is considered the first monarch proclaiming himself as embodiment of the nation, rather than as a divinely-appointed ruler; this interpretation of monarchy is basic to continental constitutional monarchies. G.W.F. Hegel, in Philosophy of Right (1820) justified it philosophically, according well with evolving contemporary political theory and with the Protestant Christian view of Natural Law. Hegel forecast a constitutional monarch of limited powers whose function is embodying the national character and constitutional continuity in emergencies, per the development of constitutional monarchy in Europe and Japan. Moreover, the ceremonial office of president (e.g. European and Israeli parliamentary democracies), is a contemporary type of Hegel's constitutional monarch (whether elected or appointed), yet, his forecast of the form of government suitable to the modern world might be perceived as prophetic. The Russian and French presidents, with their stronger powers, might be Hegelian wielding power suited to the national will embodied. "The Brabançonne", Belgium's national anthem, written shortly after publication of Philosophy of Right, ends with a pledge of loyalty to: Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté! The King, the Law, and Liberty!, said anthem might be counterpart to the French: Liberté, égalité, fraternité, with French Republican sentiment replaced with Belgian monarchical sentiment. 'Modern Constitutional Monarchy' As originally conceived, a constitutional monarch was quite a powerful figure, head of the executive branch even though his or her power was limited by the constitution and the elected parliament. Some of the framers of the US Constitution may have conceived of the president as being an elected constitutional monarch, as the term was understood in their time, following Montesquieu's somewhat dated account of the separation of powers in the United Kingdom ; although the term "president" at that time implied someone with the powers of the chairman of a committee of equals, like the rotating "president" of the congress under the Articles of Confederation. An evolution in political thinking would, however, eventually spawn such phenomena as universal suffrage and political parties. By the mid 20th century, the political culture in Europe had shifted to the point where most constitutional monarchs had been reduced to the status of figureheads, with no effective power at all. Instead, it was the democratically elected parliaments, and their leader, the prime minister, who had become those who exercised power. In many cases even the monarchs themselves, while still at the very top of the political and social hierarchy, were given the status of "servants of the people" to reflect the new, egalitarian view. In present'' terms'', the difference between a parliamentary democracy that is a constitutional monarchy, and one that is a republic, is considered more a difference of detail than of substance, particularly in the common case in which the head of state serves the traditional role of embodying and representing the nation. This is reflected, for example, in all but the most die-hard Spanish Republicans accepting their country's returning to constitutional monarchy after the death of Francisco Franco. The above was particularly manifested in the fate of Picasso's famous painting "Guernica". The painter - who died in 1973, while Spain was still under the dictatorship - stipulated that his painting should be returned to Spain only after the restoration of the Spanish Republic. Nevertheless, in 1981 it was decided - after long and complicated negotiations - that the stabilization of democracy in Spain, though under a monarchy rather than a republic, in essence fulfilled the conditions of Picasso's will. Accordingly, the painting was returned to Madrid, a step meeting with general agreement in artistic and political circles alike. 'Semi-Constitutional Monarchy' Semi-constitutional monarchies are monarchies in which the Monarch has influence over the state almost to the degree of an absolute monarchy, but is limited in some small respect, perhaps by a pro-monarchist constitution. An example of a semi-constitutional monarchy amongst UN member states is Liechtenstein, where in 2003 Prince Hans-Adams II won a referendum to change its constitution to give him more powers than any other European monarch of a "macronation" at that time. The new constitution gave the prince the right to dismiss governments and approve judicial nominees and allowed him to veto laws simply by refusing to sign them within a six-month period; "The Reigning Prince shall represent the State in all its relations with foreign countries, without prejudice to the requisite participation of the responsible Government", or perhaps more importantly article 9 which states that: "Every law shall require the sanction of the Reigning Prince to attain legal force". As well as this the Prince may in the case of a national emergency "take the necessary measures for the security and welfare of the State". While these are powers in theory held by many constitutional monarchs, e.g. the British monarch, in practice they are never expected to use them without the consent of their elected government. An example of a semi-constitutional monarchy amongst micronations is that of the Empire of Austenasia. Under the Empire's first Constitution, enacted in 2008, the Austenasian Monarchy was intended to be mostly ceremonial with few actual powers and with many prerogatives to be exercised on the advice of the Prime Minister. Under the reign of Emperor Esmond III, it started to become acceptable for the Monarch to wield more and more personal power. In September 2011, a new Constitution was enacted which gave the Monarch a huge range of powers, to the degree that current Emperor Declan I is generally seen as holding more political power over Austenasia than the Prime Minister. 'Micronational Constitutional Monarchies' *Kingdom of Amokolia *Solomonic Empire of Attera *State of Berin *Free Principality of Carrassia *Nation of Durkadurkagradstania *Kingdom of Edan *Tsarist Empire of Gishabrun *Royal Kingdom of Gotzborg *Empire of Holcetaea *Kingdom of Lutherania *Imperial Government of Norton II in Exile *Pacific Empire *Principality of Sullifree *Principality of Hutt River *Kingdom of Coleraine *Empire of New Europe (Inactive) *Democratic Duchy of Francisville *Grand Duchy of Flandrensis *Royal Reformed States of America *Royal State of Khazar *Kingdom of Juclandia *Democratic Environmental Society of Senya *Kingdom of Zealandia *Kingdom of Milligansa *Kingdom of Jaeckel *Kingdom of Florenia 'Micronational Semi-Constitutional Monarchies' *Empire of Austenasia *Norse Kingdom of Vestrland Category:Page Category:Monarch Category:Types of Monarchies